Clashing of Fate
by BananaStudMuffin
Summary: When the future seems set in stone, the arrival of something unknown tips the balance of fate and opens the door to possibilities and chaos. Set after DH but ignores the epilogue and during Eclipse. E/H and minor J/D later. Picture is not mine.
1. Prologue

I don't own Harry Potter (though it would be great if I did) or Twilight (wouldn't really want to own it), so these are not my characters. I'm really not a big fan of Twilight, but since I wanted to do some Bella-bashing, this was born. Enjoy or not, this is purely for my entertainment... and stuff.

* * *

It was a dreary and tiring morning for Mrs. Stanley again. Her husband had gone to work at the crack of dawn and her daughter had kept jabbering about her new classmate, a girl named Belle or something like that. The constant chattering was beginning to get on her nerves, but telling her daughter to shut the hell up would cause many unwanted drama. She yawned loudly, cutting off the incessant babbling. "MOM!" At her daughter's harsh shriek, she winced before plastering a fake smile on.

"Yes, Jessica?" The curly haired girl pouted and dark spots appeared on her face, showing her outrage at her mother's lack of attention.

"Mom, you weren't even listening to me! I was telling you about how _Bella_ keeps on sitting with Edward Cullen! She's like an annoying bug!" As she continued, Mrs. Stanley rubbed her face wearily, wondering what had possessed her to give birth to this…chatterbox. "Oh! I'll be late for school! Bye mom, thanks for breakfast!" Jessica bent down and pecked her cheek before dashing off, muttering about stupid Belle again. Sighing in relief, the tired woman picked up the plates before washing them. She looked out her small kitchen window and sighed again. The weather was foggy and humid, like every day. She prepared to go back to her meticulous cleaning when a cracking noise outside caught her attention. She looked back up to see a stumbling teenager appear out of nowhere.

Drying her hands quickly, she dashed outside and saw the teen rubbing his arm harshly. He seemed to be muttering some curses under his breath and her jaw dropped open when two suitcases appeared right next to him. Her sharp intake of breath was heard by the newcomer and he turned his head to look at her. His green eyes stared into her shocked and murky brown ones and he let out a few curses before raising a stick to her face. The last thing she remembered before everything went dark was a strange word she never heard before. "_Obliviate._"


	2. The Horrible Day

Sorry these chapters are really short, but after a few days, the ideas swirling inside my head will magically sort themselves into my brain files and the chapters will become longer. Hopefully. Anyways, as you read this story, I wish for you to keep in mind that I do not own any of these stories and would like it very much if you remember I am doing this for entertainment, not money. So, I would like to wish you a good reading and remind you that we're all gonna die someday so live life!

* * *

Harry Potter was having a horrible day. The reporters had swarmed Grimmauld Place for news about his sudden choice to move and their loud bickering set the painting of Sirius' mother off. After he had finally managed to quiet her down, his raging ex-girlfriend had barged in, demanding why he hadn't discussed this decision with her. Thankfully, Ron had showed up and dragged his sister off somewhere, but he forgot to take his nagging girlfriend with him. Hermione had been understanding when he told her about wanting a change of scenery, but she wanted to know why he choose the States as his new home. She was also disappointed about not knowing about this until the last week when he told Ron and her secretly.

"Mione, I just want to get away from all of this and staying any place close here won't help!" She pressed her lips at his angry tone and he hastily softened it. "I just want to have a normal life now that Voldemort's gone. I want to go and graduate high school! Maybe even go to college." Her glared softened and she sighed.

"I understand, Harry, and I actually approve. However, why didn't you choose somewhere closer to us instead of a town halfway across the world?"

"I couldn't have! Everyone in Europe knows me and the press would just find me. America was the place least affected by Voldy and you know it!" A loud shriek startled the both of them and of course, that set off the horrid painting. Hermione sighed as the house filled with loud shouts. Among the regular shouts of Walburga was Ginny's mad screeching and Harry paled.

"Well, at least it's a Muggle town. Promise me owl? And set up a Floo Network as soon as you can! Oh, don't forget to eat healthy since you're already so skinny. Remember to come to the Burrow for Christmas. Did you pack everything already? Don't forget anything like your und-"

"Hermione! I'm 17 for crying out loud!" Harry blushed as he mentally went over the contents of his tow, bulging suitcases. "I'll definitely come back, okay? And in the meantime, keep safe." He pressed her to his side and wordlessly summoned his cases. "Tell everyone I'm sorry for not telling them." He whistled and a snow white owl, Hedwig II, flew in and perched on his arm. Loud stomping was heard as Ginny broke free of her brother's hold. "Well, bye Mione! Gotta jet!" He quickly focused on his destination and spun on his heel.

He stumbled a little as he landed and a quick look around the neighborhood assured him that no one had heard the loud crack. His arm throbbed suddenly and he rubbed it harshly before summoning his belongings. Behind him he heard a startled gasp and he looked back to see a shock middle aged Muggle staring. He cursed to himself before raising his wand. "Obliviate." Her eyes became glassy and he sighed in relief. "You just went out to get the newspaper. You never saw me."

"I never saw you." She mumbled obediently. He nodded and she began to stumbled back towards her house, bending over to pick up the paper on her way. As the door latched close, he opened his jacket and pulled out a shimmering cloak.

"Hopefully no one will see me." He muttered before draping it over himself. He quickly placed a Disillusionment Charm on his suitcases before dragging himself off in search of his new home, Lupin Cottage.


	3. The Happy Day

Hey, so... if you have continued reading because you deemed my story worthy, I thank you. If you are reading this because you wish to find fault with me, I will tell you... I AM FLAWLESS! Just kidding. I have lots of flaws and really wouldn't mind you pointing them out to me. Anyways, remember, I do not own these stories...and the ideas are still sorting themselves, so, forgive the shortness of this chapter. Gracias!

* * *

Alice was having a fantastic morning and her mood increased with the vision she got.

_A dark haired teenager leaped across the lunchroom and landed on Mike Newton's tray, spraying the boy with tomato sauce. "Sorry, but I just saw a small beetle on your plate." The boy smiled in apology before picking a squirming black beetle up. He quickly turned away as the occupants stared at his back in awe. The boy had been on the other side of the room so how could he have seen that? The whispers began and many people laughed at Mike's astonished face. The boy bent down and seemed to talk to the beetle for a minute before running out of the room._

"It turns out we'll be having a new student." Alice thought to herself with glee. She paused in her happiness to ponder why her vision was slightly blurry around the edges. The boy's face was hidden from her and everything he touched became smudge. Her eyes widen as another vision came to her and she frowned in concern.

_"Edward, I can't believe you did that!" Bella screeched loudly in the vampire's ears. "You told that new kid you're a vampire? And you took him to your house? Why wasn't I there?" The human stamped her feet angrily and crossed her arms. _

_"Bella, I'm sorry, darling, but you needed to sleep." Edward placed a cold arm on her just to be slapped looked at him with tears pooling in her eyes. _

_"Don't touch me, Edward! You didn't even tell me about this! I had to find out from Jessica of all people!" Bella looked away as ugly red spots appeared on her face. "Ever since _he_ came, you've been ignoring me. Why, Edward? You said you loved me. Was that all a lie?"_

_"Bella, love, you're blowing this out of proportions. I just introduced him to Esma and Carlisle." Bella stamped her foot angrily and scowled._

_"You told me non-vampires weren't allowed to know about you!"_

_"They aren't. There are exceptions, of course, and he seems to be one of them." Just then, the teen walked in again and he blurred out the room. _

_"Edward!" Bella screamed when she realized her boyfriend was grinning at the newcomer and ignoring her. Edward left her side and began talking with the male, a happy smile on his face._

Alice smiled slightly at her brother's happiness. He never acted that way with Bella anymore. After they came back from Italy, he had been distant towards her, but that only caused the girl to become more and clingier. Alice couldn't remember the last time she saw a smile on Edward's face. The two of them kept arguing over Bella's immortality. Bella kept badgering him about biting her, but Edward refrained out of love and respect. The girl needs to slow down and think a bit before making a decision that would change her life forever. Alice shook her head sadly. She loved Bella, she truly did, but the girl acts insane sometimes. What kind of person would be able to make a decision about leaving her family and friends for her boyfriend without thinking about it?

Alice smiled sadly. She knew the end of their relationship was slowly coming but with this newcomer, it seemed like it would come faster than she expected. She looked at the clock and sighed, shielding her thoughts as she began walking downstairs with everyone else.


	4. Blonde Ferret

This chapter is longer than the rest, in my opinion. Well, I won't waste any of our time, but I have one word of advice. Do not eat Sour Patch Kids and then Reese's because...THEY DON'T GO TOGETHER! MY MOUTH MUST BE WASHED WITH SOAP NOW!..Anyways, good reading and eating, my fellow...humans!

* * *

Harry cursed and kicked at the door angrily. "OWWW!" He bent down and rubbed his toe as it began to turn red. "Note to self- do not kick doors without shoes." He sighed and poked the door with his other foot. "Why won't it open?" He wailed in despair. The locked room, in fact, was the only closet in the entire cottage. Granted, the cottage wasn't very big, but Harry expected…more. He sighed and looked at his suitcases. "Maybe I could do one of those karate kicks?" He contemplated to himself before shaking his head. Turning away, he began rolling his suitcases when something fell out of his hoodie. "My wand?...MY WAND!" He squealed in happiness before scooping it up and dancing. "Thant's where I stuck you after I obliviated that woman! YES!" Pointing it at the lock door, he muttered the spell and grinned in satisfaction as the door opened.

He pushed the suitcases in and paused at the sight that welcomed him. The place was filled of books… and dust. "Remus, couldn't you have kept it clean somehow?" He sighed as he waved his wand around to clear the books to the side. The wolf had left some of his possessions to Harry in his will while the rest went to Andromeda and Teddy. Along those possessions was the small family cottage. Although it was small, it was comfortable.

"Let's get unpacked, shall we?" He smiled before dumping his suitcases on the floor. An indignant squeak from the bottom of the pile of clothes caused him to freeze. "Please tell me I didn't take a rat with me from Grimmauld Place." He whispered in horror. Kicking the clothes away, he prepared him for the sight of a rat. However, it wasn't a rat he had taken along with him. No, it was a blonde ferret. "DRACO?" The ferret glared at him with disdain before morphing back into the blonde aristocrat.

"Potter, honestly, what are your clothes made of? They're not soft or smooth and the smell of them is atrocious! And what took you so long? DO you know how cramp and nauseated I was getting it there?" The blonde paused to stare at the gaping brunette. "Potter? Please tell me you aren't going to start drooling." With that, Harry snapped out of his daze.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU BLOODY WANKER?" He shrieked. "DID YOU SNEAK INTO MY SUITCASES? Oh, what is Narcissa going to say to me?" He whimpered at the thought of the blonde mother hen.

"Oh, calm down, you moron. Of course I informed my mother I would be joining you. She approved of my decision quite easily. The reporters and Aurors were giving her migraines and she agreed I shouldn't be around them too much." The blonde gave a haughty sniff before retching. "Potter, this place is filled with dust! You're a wizard, aren't you? Clean it!"

"Malfoy, if you find it so dirty, you do it!" Harry spat out. "How did you get into my bags?"

"Well, Potter, it wasn't very hard seeing that Gryffindors are known for their foolishness instead of their intelligence. I just slipped in this morning while you were arguing with Granger." Harry gaped at him before sighing in defeat.

"Where are your belongings?" The blonde's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands. A loud pop was heard and Harry stumbled back when he saw the squashed up house elf.

"Tinky, get me my things from the Manor." Draco ordered. The elf nodded and popped away.

"Tinky?" Harry found himself asking.

"Shut up, Potter, I was young." The elf returned and Harry groaned at the mass of things it brought. "Where's my dragon collection?" Draco pouted slightly as he surveyed the mess. "I can't sleep without it, Potter." Harry groaned and he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Bloody hell, Draco! How am I supposed to know? Stop acting like a little kid and just help me unpack!"

"Noooooo! Potter, you don't understand!" Draco whined and tears began to show in his grey eyes. "They're my most prized possession!" Harry gave another loud sigh.

"Pray tell, Draco, why are they so important?"

"Without them my hair wouldn't be this silky!" The blonde wailed. Harry froze in the middle of scratching his elbow. His eye had begun to twitch unpleasantly and he refrained from blasting the blonde out of his new house.

"Malfoy, you're an idiot."


	5. Magic Stealing Muggles (Edited)

Well, this is chapter five. Dunno what to say except I really need sugar right now. A whoooooole ton of it. Anyways, I don't own this, blah blah blah. Oh! I would loooooove it if someone could beta this with meeee! Pretty please? Onegai! Anyways, thanks for reading and have fuuuuuuun, kiddos! Or adultos. Oh yeah. This chapter's still pretty short, but hey. Something's better than nothing. If y'all could give me some ideas, I would be happy to incorporate it into the story! Just hit me!

* * *

"Draco, stop shoving!" Harry growled as he was pushed into another person.

"But if these Muggles touch me, they might still my magic!" Draco whined. Although the blonde and his family had switched sides during the wall, they kept their prejudices against Muggles. Harry shook his head exasperatedly. The two of them were on their way to the nearest school to enroll. Harry couldn't remember the name of it, but it had the same name as the town, which wasn't very original to him.

Somewhere along the way, his stomach had let out a ferocious growl and Harry finally remembered he didn't have any breakfast so now they were in a small store of some sort. It only sold sport things, but underneath the cashier (not literally underneath, mind you), in all its glory, was some chocolate. However, it wasn't just chocolate. It was a whole bar of that delicious, caramel covered, cookie crusted Twix. Harry was beginning to drool about the mouthwatering chocolate. His hands were itching to grab it, but the two men in front kept chatting with the dirty blond behind the table.

"Heard about those wolves that were here last year. They still there?" One of the men asked, his eyebrow lifting up in a flirtatious manner. The lady behind the counter shook her head, oblivious to him.

"I'm not sure. They've been quiet lately, but hey, wolves the size of a house are hard to find!" The three of them started laughing, but Harry and Draco exchanged looks. The two men grabbed their equipment and with a final salute, they left the store. Harry quickly moved up and grabbed a Twix bar.

"Uh, Mrs. Newton?" The lady looked up and flashed him a smile.

"That'll be $1.75, dear." Harry fished some change from his pockets and smiled back at her.

"Would you mind telling my friend and me about those wolves you were talking about?" He batted his eyelashes at her and she nodded happily.

"Well, last year, there were these enormous wolves that kept showing up. That was pretty strange, but along with those wolves came dead bodies. It's such a shame. However, they haven't been sighted that much lately, so-"

"Dead bodies?" An undignified squeak spoke up from behind Harry and they turned to see a green Draco. "Potter, we're going to be eaten!"

"Draco, she said they haven't been seen for a while." Harry calmly said as he took the Twix bar. He smiled his thanks at the lady.

"But she's a Muggle! She steals-" Harry slapped his hand on the blonde's mouth and dragged him out of the store. Draco continued mouthing words against his palm angrily. As soon as they were out of earshot, Harry dropped his hand in annoyance. "-would eat my kids alive if they had the chance!"

"What? Draco, what are you talking about?" Harry looked at the blonde, worried for his mental health.

"Potter, that's a way a Muggle steals magic. How could you not know that?" The blonde sniffed in disdain.

"Because Muggles don't steal magic?" Seeing Draco's mouth open to reply, Harry hurried on. "We have to go enroll in school. Hurry!" The blonde begrudgingly followed the jumpy brunette while mumbling about magic stealing Muggles. Draco, however annoying and infuriating he might seem, was truly a good person. Of course, this friendship between the two of them had taken some time to stabilize, but in the end, it was worth it.


	6. School of Doom

Yo! New chaaaapter! Um, I would like to take this time and thank all of you guy for reading this, so THANK YOU! Anyways, I feel like this story is pretty long, but it might just be me..anyways, HAPPY READING!

"Thank you for all your help!" Harry beamed at the lady who had just handed schedules to the two friends. She nodded back, her eyes blinking rapidly due to the Confundus Charm Draco had just casted. Harry threw the smirking blonde his schedule before shoving his way out of the plain room. "Draco, for the last time, stop using magic!" He hissed at the blonde.

"Ooh, Potter, what are you going to do about it?" Draco taunted, his eyes filled with mirth. Harry sighed in defeat and attempted to compromise.

"You can use magic, but ONLY when we're alone. Got it?" Harry tried to glare threateningly at him, but with Harry's adorable face, it only made Draco laugh more. "Shut it, you git." Looking at his schedule, Harry's eyebrows furrowed when he read the list. "What the heck is calculus? And biology II? Oh cool, gym."

"Potter, I thought you were more knowledgeable in the world of Muggles than I. How is it that I know what those are and you don't? Let me see that paper." The blonde grabbed the paper and stared at it, his brow furrowed. "Well, according to this sheet, I have all these classes with you. Lucky for you, you have the great Draco assisting you. No need to thank me." Smirking, the blonde threw the sheet back to Harry before sauntering off.

"Uh…" Harry stared at his leaving backside for a moment before gathering his wits again. "Wait, do you even know where you're going?" He yelled, scurrying after his retreating friend.

"No, but it's a Muggle infested. How hard would it be?" Not waiting for an answer, the blonde stalked off again, his eyes searching. Harry could only stand there helplessly as he envisioned how their day would be like.

"Malfoy, wait up!"

* * *

"I told you, Potter, I would find it. See?" Draco gestured proudly to the bland door that had the label Calculus. Harry sighed wearily and patted the blonde on his shoulder.

"Good job, Malfoy. It only took you about twenty minutes. Or was it thirty?" Ignoring the indignant squawk, Harry squared his shoulders before pushing the door open. He walked through the door and promptly froze when all eyes turned to him. Draco, getting impatient behind him, quickly shoved him away before strolling in pompously.

"Good day to you, Sir Muggle. Where is my table?" He looked around the room before sneering. Hoping to prevent a disaster from happening, Harry sprung into action by wrapping his hand around Draco's mouth.

"Um, sorry about that. I'm Harry and this is Draco; we're new here." He started sweating a little as the stout teacher ambled over to him. "We just moved here, see. We're not real clear about the usual protocol here in the States, so pardon us if we sound a bit rude. We also- MALFOY! Did you just _lick_ my hand?" He dropped the violated limb and wiped it on the blonde's clothes.

"POTTER! This was made in Paris with the finest silk! How dare you-"

"You're the one that _licked_ my hand. My hand!" Harry glared into those silver eyes and for a moment, he felt like he was back in the past when they were archrivals. However, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused him to remember where he was. "Erm, sorry about that. Like I said, not real clear on protocol." The man nodded and pointed to the board.

"I am Mr. Varner, your teacher for this class. It's not very often we get new students, you see. Anyhow, please take a seat anywhere you want." Harry nodded and grabbed the blonde by his arm before forcefully dragging him to the back.

"Sit, Draco!" His friend begrudgingly obeyed and Harry sighed in relief as all eyes turned away. He began scoping out his surroundings, a habit he had formed during the war. There were a few curious eyes looking at him, but he ignored them as he continued looking. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him, and he was about to turn to the front again when he saw a splash of amber out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head fully, Harry let out a small gasp as he saw the pale, marble like male sitting there, looking at the board, bored. Draco heard his small intake of breath and turned to look at him with probing eyes. Harry jerked his head at the male and Draco turned, his eyes growing wide when he saw him.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco hissed. Harry poked him and shook his head.

"Later." He mouthed. Draco nodded and gave the marble man on last suspicious look before facing the teacher. The two of them try to pay attention to the meaningless gibberish the man sprouts out, but they keep stealing glances at the unmoving body. Finally, the school bell rings and they begin to pack up. Harry looks up for one last glance at the male, but to his surprise, no one's at the desk. "What the hell?" Draco looks in the direction his eyes are trained in and sighs.

"We need to talk." Harry nods in agreement, but before they could start, a boy walks up and sticks his hand out towards them.

"Hello, my name is Eric Yorkie. It's not often we get new students." Harry smiled politely and shakes his hand while Draco stares at the limb with disgust on his face. Rolling his eyes, Harry gave the blonde a sharp jab and he groaned.

"Please to make your acquaintance, Mr. Yorkie." Draco smirked and turned away dismissively.

"I'm quite sorry, but my friend here is having some issues with the move. Please excuse us." Harry smiled once more before grabbing Draco. "Let's talk." The two of them went to what seemed like a secluded corner and stood there, listening around. "Okay, no one's here. What in the name was that?" Draco shrugged and Harry groaned.

"I have a hunch, but I'm not exactly sure. I'll have to confer with Mother about this. How about you go to the rest of these classes and I'll apparate home?" Biting his lip, Harry glanced around nervously before consenting.

"Hurry back though. I don't have a good feeling about this." Draco nodded and took his wand from his sleeve. "Not here! What if someone sees you?"

"There's no one here."

"But they might have cameras!"

"What the bloody hell is a camera?" Harry shook his head and pointed outside the school.

"Go outside and then do it. Or better yet, walk home." Draco threw him a dirty look and waved his wand.

"Stop being so paranoid." And with a loud crack, he disappeared. Harry sighed and began walking away and when he turned the corner he saw another pale male, this time with blonde hair, staring at him. Freezing, he could only stare into those amber eyes that held the soul of a fighter.


	7. Suspicions

Helllllo! This is the newest chapter to this series. I don't really have that much to say except for this. ENJJJJJOY my pretties! Oh yeah! again, if any of you have any suggestions to this story, tell me and I'll see if I can incorporate it into the story. Thank you for reading this far and for the person that hates it...um..stop reading? Forgive me for all spelling mistakes.

* * *

Draco smirked as he apparated back to the tiny cottage. Even though he was not looking forward to talking with his mother about this because of her over protective nature, he was glad to be away from those insufferable Muggles. He had gotten over the whole dirty blood issue, but old habits die hard. And it was exceptionally hilarious to see Harry so frustrated.

Smirking wider, he slid his wand back into his shirt sleeve. He really did prefer wizard robes because of the lack of hinderance, but Harry insisted that he had to wear these jeans and shirts to blend in. How strange were these Muggles? Wearing those strange pants that cuts off their blood circulation and those tiny shirts. And then they complain about being cold. Draco forever will never understand the logic of these people.

Shaking his head, he stared at the front door and the tiny lock. He felt the slim outline of the key in his pocket and shrugged. "As long as nobody sees me, right?" He peered around carefully before brandishing his wand again and muttering the Alohomara charm. The door let out a satisfying click and he pushed it open. Glancing around the dark room, he kicked the door shut and muttered the incantation for the lights.

"I really must implore Harry to teach me the whole wordless magic thing. This is such a hassle." He murmured slightly before walking through the house to find the living room. In the living sat a long couch and behind that couch was a dusty old fire place. Draco pulled a face at the dirt and grime encrusted onto the bricks, but he dropped to his knee. There was some green powder that looked quite old, but he grabbed it and threw it into the fireplace. Immediately, a big flame rose up and he stuck his head through it.

"Malfoy Manor." The image of his own living room showed up and he sighed. "Mother? Mother?" There was a loud clatter and the sound of dashing feet before his mother dropped into view.

"Draco dear! How I missed you! Are you alright, sweetheart? Are you eating well? Where's Harry? Is he doing alright?" She began rambling and Draco cut her off swiftly.

"Mother, I need your aid." She fell silent and peered at his with her grey eyes.

"My help, dear? Not your father's?" Draco shook his blonde head and started explaining.

"Harry and I had just went to our first Muggle class about an hour ago and we saw something quite strange. I believe that it could be a creature from our world and since you are the one with more expertise in this subject, I beseech you for your assistance." She looked at him worriedly before motioning him with her elegant hand.

"Describe it, dear."

"Well, it was male. He was incredibly pale and that seemed to be normal, but his eyes stood out. They were this bright amber color and he had dark rings around his eyes." His mother frowned as she began mumbling to herself. Draco waited patiently, his foot falling asleep as he knelt.

"Draco, would you describe him as abnormally beautiful?" The blonde thought back to the male and nodded. "I have a few guesses based on what you had just told me, but I need more information to be completely sure."

"I will find out more, Mother. In the meantime, will you please give me your suspicions?"

"Well, he could be a banshee, an elf, an encantado, or perhaps an incubus. Those are some suspicions, darling, but there are many more I would need to look up." Draco narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Mother, I thought banshees were frighteningly ugly hags."

"Actually, Draco, a banshee has the power to change its form. They could appear as ugly, old people, or beautiful, young ones. It is quite rare for them to be up and about in the daytime, but if they are, it usually means a huge war will start soon. Just listen around and see if you hear their cries." Narcissa looked at her only child with worry. "Would you like me to explain the others?" At his nod, she continued. "An elf, as you probably already know, they usually have slightly pointy ears. They can hide those ears with Earth magic. House elves are the lowest forms, but this one might be a warrior of the Light Elves if he is that pale. They are quite helpful to us with their healing magic, but don't anger them. They do have frightfully big tempers."

"Encantados are water spirits that usually only come out at night. They have the power to heal or destroy. However, they are not particularly fond of other people, so they sometimes kidnap Muggles. It is very strange for an encantado to be seen in the daytime, but perhaps this one is a spy for their queen. See if he goes to a river of some sort at night. And you do know what an incubus is, right?" Draco nodded and shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, dear! How long has it been?"

"It's alright, mum. Probably only an hour has passed since our talk. I shall go inform Harry about this. Good bye, mother."

"Draco, be careful, alright? Don't get to close to these things until you know what they are. Be safe!" Draco nodded and pulled his head out from the flames.

He moaned as his neck started throbbing persistently. Massaging it gently, he went over the information he just got in his head. He decided to write it all down when he felt a hot flare in his pocket. He yelped and threw everything he had out of there, his leg smarting. Glaring at all the mess on the floor, he paled as he saw the galleon the Golden Trio had given him for emergencies. He quickly took his wand and waving it, he apparated right on top of Harry.

"OWWW!" Draco rolled off his bony friend and rubbed his sides. He was about to yell at him for activating the coin when he felt a menacing presence behind him. Turning, he first saw some black shoes, and then some designer jeans, a designer shirt...and pale skin. He raised his grey eyes and gulped when he saw the deadly golden ones staring at him.

"What the- They breed like doxies!" Draco sneered. Harry let out a choked laugh. The pale statue looked at the pair of them.

"What are you?" He asked and Draco nearly gasped at his honey voice. He eyed the man appreciatively. Perhaps he was an incubus. He was yanked back into reality when Harry cuffed him on the head.

"What?" He looked back at the male and sighed. "What do you want me to say?" Harry's jaw dropped and he groaned.

"Can we Obliviate whatever the hell that is?" He whispered. "He just saw you drop out of the sky!"

"Did you try yet?"

"No, you prat! That's why I'm asking you!" Draco cleared his throat and raised his wand a little. As he began to say the incantation, a white blur shot out from somewhere behind him and when his eyes refocused, he saw a tiny girl standing by the pale male. She also had pale skin and her eyes were a happy orange color.

"They breed even faster than doxies!" Draco exclaimed. The newcomer stared at him and her mouth quirked up in a little smile. Harry yanked at Draco's t-shirt and he turned around, annoyed. "What, Potter?" Harry mouthed something and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Draco, did your mom say anything? Anything at all?" Draco nodded and Harry sighed. "Did she say anything about _weaknesses_?" Draco thought back to the conversation. Most of the creatures she mentioned only came out at night.

"Lumos!" Draco whispered and a bright flare lit up from his wand. Not expecting what happened next, Draco was forever scarred. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MORGANA'S CROOKED TEETH?" He yelled. Harry stood there gaping next to him.

"Never mind that, let's scram!" Harry finally spoke and he grabbed Draco. The two of them started running away from the disco balls frantically, hands reaching up to scrub their eyeballs. "Morgana's crooked teeth?" Harry huffed.

"It's a legend, Potter." The raven haired boy left it at that and the two of them dashed into a classroom. Thankfully, it was empty. "Colloportus." Draco hissed and there was a squelching sound as the door locked itself effectively.

"Did you see that?" Harry broke the silence that fell on them.

"No, I happened to miss the bright dancing lights that exploded from the two statues." Draco snapped. Harry frowned and looked away, his lower lip jutting out. "Stop pouting, Harry. We need to figure this out." Harry nodded and took his wand out.

"Muffilato. What did your mum tell you?" Emerald eyes locked into grey eyes and Draco sighed.

"She has suspicions, but she doesn't know yet. Her choices are banshees, elves, encantados, and incubuses. She wanted to look up some more things and I think I would like to inform her that our mysterious creatures sparkle."

"That might be a good idea." Silence reigned for a few moments before Draco broke it.

"Honestly, Harry. I thought you wanted to get away from all the magic. How on earth did you manage to find a place filled with these sparkly menaces?"

"I didn't know!"

"Of course. Well, we missed one of our classes, didn't we?" Harry nodded miserably and sighed.

"My first day as a normal person and I missed English." He muttered. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps we should get going then so you won't have to miss another precious class." Draco raised his wand and unlocked the door. "After you, great savior." Harry threw him a scowl as he walked by and Draco stifled a laugh.


	8. Finding Rita

Helllllo my pretties. This is a lateish Christmas present for all of y'all! Anyways, sorry if it seemed kind of rushed; my stupid computer deleted my original chapter and since I couldn't remember the original one, I came up with this. Sorry! Anyways, hope you guys are having a happy holidays! Happy reading!

* * *

"I hate school." Harry groaned. The blonde walking next to him let out a mocking laugh.

"Who's idea was it to go to school? Hm? Whose?" Harry pouted and stared at the wall defiantly.

"Well, I hate Spanish. What's with all these stupid conjugations and set changers? Why can't they all be the same?" Harry whined, picking nonexistent dust particles off of his shirt.

"It is your fault for enrolling us into Spanish 3. Why didn't you choose Spanish 1?"

"Because! It would look weird if two seniors were in a freshmen class!" Harry rolled his eyes. The two of them were wandering around aimlessly, trying to avoid their new classmates. It seems like the people here at Forks love to gossip and 5 different rumors about the two of them were already flying around.

"I really am not fond of these clothes, Potter." Draco broke the silence. Harry looked over at the blonde who was grimacing as he waddled around in his tight fitting jeans.

"It's not my fault! You didn't bring any Muggle clothing, so I had to give you some of mine. Forgive me if you happen to be bigger!" Draco turned to glare at him.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Harry shook his head in denial and held up his hands. "What happened to all those baggy clothes you had during our school year?"

"Hermione took all of them and created a bonfire." No other explanation was offered, but Draco understood. Suddenly, the school bell rung and the surrounding people disappeared. "That was quick. Well, since no one's here now, let's see if we can figure out what creatures we're up against."

"So far we know that they are very pale, they have shades of orange eye color, and they sparkle when light touches them." Draco listed.

"Don't forget our magic reaches for them." Harry piped up, causing Draco to stare at him.

"They didn't attract my magic." The blonde said slowly, looking at Harry with his silver eyes.

"Well, the first one we saw, the one in our Calculus class, my magic kind of pulsed in his direction. That's partially why I noticed him." Draco frowned and stared at the wall, calculating. "So, what were those creatures your mum mentioned?"

"Banshees, elves, encantados, and incubuses." Draco murmured, still staring at the wall. Pondering on those creatures, Harry almost didn't notice the small little bug on the wall.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Harry whispered. Draco gave him and annoyed grunt and Harry took that as a go on sign. "Doesn't that bug look familiar?" Giving him a frown, the blonde turned to look at the small, moving beetle.

"How am I supposed to know? Aren't all beetles the same?" Draco rolled his silver eyes and Harry resisted doing the same.

"No, you prat! That's Rita!" Draco rolled his eyes again.

"Really, Potter? You only told everyone today about moving. How do you suppose she would be able to follow you?" Harry sputtered for a moment before pointing at the bug again.

"I know it's her! Look!" Draco sighed in annoyance before sauntering over to the small, wriggling bug. He stared intently at the black dot before shrugging.

"Honestly, it's been such a long time since I saw her. I'm not sure. However, I do think that Forks has many bugs that look like her, so don't get your knickers in a twist." Harry gaped at the nonchalant blonde before switching to the black beetle. He peered closely at the dot and sighed.

"I suppose you're right." He said reluctantly. He eyed the beetle one more time before grabbing Draco's arm. "We need to go. We're already half an hour late for class."

* * *

"Draco! Hey, Draco!" Harry hissed at the dropping blonde. They were in their English class and the blonde, bored out of his mind, started falling asleep. Their teacher continued droning on and on and Harry looked around desperately for something to throw at him. Setting his sights on a small stone on the ground, Harry looked around carefully before bending down and grabbing it. He aimed at Draco's head before letting it fly.

"1972!" The blonde yelled as the pebble made contact. The muggle teacher fell silent and stared at him along with the rest of the class.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something you wish to say?" The balding man wheezed out and the blonde laughed awkwardly.

"Well, that is the year I think this story should have taken place in instead of 1832 because as the readers, we can understand and connect better to the characters if they were placed in a more modern time." The teacher peered at Draco contemplatively before nodding.

"That is an excellent point, Mr. Malfoy. Now, since-" As the teacher continued his tedious speech, Draco turned to glare at Harry.

"Sorry!" Harry mouthed before shooting his friend a sheepish grin. Draco turned around, eyes rolling in annoyance and Harry stared out of the window, bored again. His emerald eyes scanned the dull scene. There really wasn't a lot in Forks except for grass and more grass. He fixed his gaze on a small moving beetle and sighed restlessly again. The bug moved around skittishly and Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw familiar markings on its face. "Rita!" He hissed angrily. Draco turned o face him, his eyebrow raised. Harry wordlessly pointed to the beetle.

The bell suddenly rang and the beetle flew away. "Are you sure?" Draco whispered to him. Harry nodded animatedly.

"I know it's her!" Harry replied. Their classmates were all leaving and soon, it was just the two of them. "Come one! Let's find her!" Harry dashed out of the classroom, Draco hot on his tail. They stopped outside the door, their eyes bulging out at the mass of students in front of them. "Okay, let's split up and use the galleons when we find here?" Harry rattled off.

"Exactly how-?

"Use your magic to find hers!" Draco sighed before nodding. The blonde quickly turned around before running down the hall. Harry turned the other way and ran off, his eyes peeled for a black beetle.

In fact, Harry was so engrossed in his searching, he failed to notice the massive curls in front of him before it was too late. "Oof!"

"Ouch!" A nasally voice sounded from underneath him and Harry rolled off the girl. She looked at him, her curly hair all tangled from the fall.

"I'm so sorry!" He blurted out, his eyes roaming the hall again. "I'm looking for someone right now, so I'm in a rush." The girl smiled at him widely before getting up.

"You're one of the new students, aren't you? I'm Jessica! I can help you if you want." She batted her eyelashes at him and Harry chuckled nervously.

"Uh.."

"I'll show you to the cafeteria! That's where everyone is right now since its lunchtime!" She grabbed his arm before walking away, chattering at top speed. "Everyone goes to the cafeteria to eat, so it'll be easy finding whoever it is you want to find. Oh, but the food is pretty gross there. I mean, with all the bugs flying around all the greasy food!" The girl let out a high pitched giggle and Harry paused.

"Uh, bugs?" He asked casually.

"Yeah! I mean, they're so disgusting sometimes, aren't they?" Harry nodded along with her absently, his mind calculating.

"Well, I'm also really hungry too so could we hurry along please?" He asked slowly. Jessica turned around and grinned, buckteeth showing. For a moment there, Harry had a déjà vu feeling and he saw Hermione. However, as the girl continued talking, his head cleared up and he wanted to bash her head in.

"If you don't have anyone to sit with, you could totally sit with me and my friends! Bella used to sit with us but then she left us for the stupid Cullens. I don't get what's so good about them anyways. They're just-" As the girl continued her rambling Harry spotted a small sign that said cafeteria.

"Is that the cafeteria?" She nodded in confirmation and he sped up. As he got closer to the room, he could hear people talking and he stopped, thinking. Now would be a good time to use his magic to find her. Harry paused outside the doors and closed his eyes, tuning out the incessant chattering of the girl. He ignored her questions and forced his magic out of his body where it began searching for the nearest magic containing organism. He felt a small tingle of magic to his left and his magic grabbed onto it. However, it was not a beetle, but a human. Harry froze as he contemplated the odds of finding another wizard or witch in Forks before moving on, his current goal still fresh in his mind. Thankfully, he sensed another magic obtaining source a few feet away and he knew it was Rita.

Eyes flashing open, Harry dashed through into the cafeteria and jumped on a table, accidentally landing on a plate of spaghetti. The blonde owner of the plate was splattered with tomato sauce and Harry grabbed the small black beetle that was crawling around him.

"Sorry, but I just saw a small beetle on your plate." He smiled apologetically to the boy before jumping off and running away. He was so intent on getting out that he failed to notice five pairs of golden eyes staring at him.

* * *

Harry dashed into an empty room and grabbed his galleon, whispering the incantation. Moments later, Draco fell from the ceiling and landed on him. "Potter, you found her?" Harry nodded and held up the squirming bug.

"Do the charm so I can let her go." Harry exclaimed breathlessly. Draco nodded and waved his wand, muttering the spell under his breath. As a pale blue glow illuminated the room, Harry let go of the beetle which transformed back into Rita.

"Harry Potter. We meet again."

* * *

Annnnnnd that's it! Thanks for reading guys! I will try to update my other story some time this week, but since my parentals got me a bunch of books this time, I don't know if I can. Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of short...Anyways, buh bye!


	9. The Other Witch

Hello, my dear and faithful (I hope) readers! Thaaaaaaaaank you for waiting soooo long for this chapter..I think. My sense of time has completely vanished. Anyways, this chapter is kind of short, but hey! It's better than nothing, right? OH YEAAAAH!

If you guys have any ideas for this story, I would be pleased to hear them! Anyways, happy reading!

* * *

"LET ME GO!" The animagus screeched from where she was tied up in the corner.

"Not until you tell us what you're doing here." Harry stubbornly replied. He placed down a bowtruckles card and held his breath. When it didn't explode, he smirked at Draco who frowned at his cards.

"I don't have to tell you." Rita stuck up her nose. Draco snorted and placed down a Cyclops card.

"Then you stay tied up." Harry pulled a manticore card out and right before he placed it down, the entire deck exploded, lighting his hair on fire.

"ARGH, PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!" Harry shrieked as he batted the flames. Draco rolled his eyes and flicked his wand, a jet of water spraying Harry. "Thank you." Rita snorted from her spot in the corner and Harry glared at her. They both sat back down and Harry snapped his finger. "I just remembered! When I was searching for Rita with my magic, I felt another wizard!" Draco looked at him disbelievingly. "I did!"

"Potter, this place is in the middle of nowhere. There are no schools near here!"

"Well, I know what I felt." Harry pouted. "Well, since Rita isn't speaking, can we use some of the Chinese torture techniques now?" Rita paled in the corner and she stuttered for a moment.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" The two wizards looked at her expectantly and she sighed.

"The red head told me to follow you. I was supposed to find you and then tell her where you were so she could-"

"Wait, are you talking about Ginny?" Harry asked.

You idiot, who else has red hair and an undying obsession for you?" The two began bickering and Rita started trying to shift back into her beetle form.

"We already told there's a charm on the ropes." Draco sighed dramatically. "Well, what are we supposed to do with her?" Harry shrugged.

"Well, just make sure she doesn't tell anyone about where we are."

"Oh really? That thought never occurred to me." Harry groaned loudly before pondering.

"Well, we could do that thing like Hermione did! Put her in a jar and make it so she can't shift!" Draco sighed before nodding.

"Fine, since that's the best you can come up with." He quickly summoned the jar on the desk and Rita squeaked.

"No, no, no. You don't want to do that! I can-" A soft knocking on the door caused all three of them to freeze.

"Just stay still and they'll go away." Harry muttered out of the corner of his mouth. The other two rolled their eyes and gave him a look.

"Excuse me? I know you're in there." A soft voice said. Harry gulped loudly before straightening up.

"Well, I'm a little busy in here." Harry squeaked out. A loud sigh was heard and the sound of someone fumbling was heard.

"I hate disapparating because I keep splinching myself." The voice mumbled and Draco jerked upright.

"Wait, you're a wizard?"

"No, I'm a witch." Harry laughed awkwardly before moving to open the door.

"Potter, you moron, don't open the door!"

"Why not?"

"How on earth did you survive all these years? First of all, this town shouldn't have any witches here. Second of all, that could be an enemy! Third of all, it could also be your stalking girlfriend disguised as someone else. Fourthly-"

"I'm a witch that's homeschooled. My mother is a squib and my father is a muggle so my magic isn't that strong. I noticed you when your magic touched mine, so I thought maybe I could help." Harry shrugged and moved closer to the door. As he opened it, Draco yelled out and the witch stepped in, her teeth gleaming.

"SEE! SHE'S A-" The girl laughed at Draco's gob smacked face.

"Hello there! My name is Angela Webber [1]!" She stepped inside and closed the door behind her softly. "I was listening to your conversation when I got here and I actually have a restraining cage with me."

"A what?" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's a cage where you put animagus' so they can't transform again. Where's this cage of yours?"

"It's at home, but I would gladly lend it to you!" Draco glared at the girl and her smiled fell.

"I don't trust you." The girl shrugged and looked at Harry.

"You don't have to. I'm just trying to offer some help." Harry bit his lip as he contemplated his choices.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt. Besides, we're pretty good at fighting, so it'll be fine." Harry told Draco.

"Well, say we do go get the cage. What do we do with Rita? Drag her along us while we walk to this girl's house?" Harry paused and pouted.

"I don't know! What am I supposed to do?" Angela giggled and the two stopped.

"I can call my parents and ask them to bring it." The other two nodded eagerly and she pulled out her cell before punching in the numbers and talking. Draco reached over and poked Harry.

"Why is she speaking into that thing?"

"It's a cell phone. You use it to talk to people." Draco frowned and his upper lip curled.

"Muggles are so weird." He muttered disdainfully. Angel finished her call and she smiled widely.

"My mom's going to come in a few minutes, so just wait for me!" She called out as she ran out of the room. The two boys blinked rapidly after her and a cough startled them.

"Sorry to butt in and everything, but do I get a say in this?"

"NO!" The two shouted at Rita and the bug animagus fell silent.

* * *

"Thanks so much!" Harry laughed along with Angela as the two of them walked to their next class. Draco pouted behind them angrily and Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Draco, she's not a muggle. Stop being so rude."

"It's alright. Besides, it's not often we get new students. And it's not often I meet someone like me. By the way, what are your names?"

"Oh, I'm Harry and that's Draco. We just finished our school so we decided to try one like this." Angela nodded and the trio fell silent.

"Well, this is our classroom." The shy girl said as she pointed to the tall door labeled Biology II. As the neared the door, a whiny voice called out Angela's name and the all turned to look. An average girl made her way to them and she flipped her plain brown hair as she stopped.

"Angela, I noticed you left during lunch. Are you alright?" The girl asked and Angela nodded.

"I'm fine. I was just helping these two out." The girl turned her ordinary eyes on them and Draco shuddered beside Harry.

"Hi. My name is Isabella but call me Bella." Harry waved slightly at her and Draco curled his lip.

"Why would you tell us your full name if you don't want us to call you that? Isn't that a waste of time? Muggles are so strange." Draco sniffed as he pushed past Bella. Harry smiled apologetically at her as he followed the blonde.

"Can't you be nicer to people?" Harry asked. Draco stopped suddenly and the two collided. "Why'd you stop?" Harry craned his neck over and froze when he saw the pale body. Hearing their sharp intake, the male looked up, his amber eyes piercing Harry's green ones. Once again, Harry felt the slight throbbing of his magic and he pulled Draco sharply. "We should see where we sit." He squeaked and the two of them scrambled to the teacher.

The short man directed them to a table in the back and they raced over there, dropping their things in a rush. "What do we do?" Harry hissed and Draco shrugged in response. Looking up, Harry noticed the slight tilt of the statue's head and he frowned. "I think he can hear us." Harry's suspicions were confirmed when the pale body froze in place. A clatter was heard and Angela, along with Bella, walked in, the latter fuming. Angela looked at them and shrugged before taking her seat in the front and Bella stomped her way to the marble's table. She sat down in a huff and he placed a hand on her.

"Oh, for Salazar's sake!" Draco snarled as he looked at them.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked. The blonde shook his head angrily and class began.

"We have two new students today. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, please stand up." The two exchanged looks before rising, their eyes on the wall. "Yes, that is all. Now class, today we are-" As the man began droning, Harry sighed and moved his hand to scratch his head. His bangs tilted at the motion and several gasp ran through the class.

"You idiot! Your scar!" Draco hissed and Harry's hand dropped away. He glared at the astonished eyes and snapped.

"It was an accident, okay!" The rest of the class turned away and he groaned. "Whoopsies." The rest of the class went by and finally the bell rang. "Angela! Angela!" He called to her as she was leaving. She stopped and waited for the two. "Can we ask you a question?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Who was that person next to Bella?" Harry asked. Draco came up behind him and waited for her answer.

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen. I suppose you ant to know about them." The two nodded and she continued. "There are five of them: The Hales, Jasper and Rosalie; and the Cullens, Edward, Alice, and Emmett. They're all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They're not very sociable, but Edward started dating Bella and-"

"What?" Draco looked at her crazily. "Oh no, we have to stop them!" Angela looked at him before sighing.

"You feel it too, right? They're not normal people, but I don't know what they are. I think Bella knows, but I'm not sure. If you want to find out for sure, I think you should go to La Push and ask."

"La Push?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It's the reserve close by Forks. I suppose if you want me to, I can take you there?" Harry and Draco nodded and she smiled. "Alright! I'll see you two later then." She waved and dashed off to her next class.

"Well, I suppose it's off to gym class now." Harry groaned and the two began trudging away.

* * *

[1]- I like pissing Bella off. I remembered in one of the books that she was mad because everyone she knew was a magical creature so she was like: If Angela was a witch, she could join the party..And so I made her a witch..to piss Bella off..:]

And there you have it. So, I want to finish the story soon, but I have a feeling that won't happen because..yeah. Anyways, I plan on making a sequel for my other two stories: Place Where He Belongs and Above The Water...(I think that's what they're called...Sorry, forgot.) So yeah. Oh! If you have any pairings, for any book/anime/movie (that i've seen/ read) then feel free to tell me! I want to try writing new pairings and all that, so yeah. TELL ME! :] Love y'all!


	10. La Push

Hello, everyone. I'm slightly pissed off because SOME idiot stole money from me..So excuse all of my mistakes please. Thank you.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do?" Draco whined as they stood at the sidelines. Harry gazed at the running people and shrugged.

"I think you're supposed to dodge the ball." The two of them were in PE class and the teacher had told them they could sit out if they wanted to.

"OW!" A shriek was heard and they turned to see Bella on the ground whining.

"Again?" Draco groaned. "That stupid muggle is very annoying. Why on earth is she associated with those..things?"

"I don't know. I feel like playing though." Harry replied. "Let's go!"

"Fine Harry." The blonde obeyed and the two of them trotted to the opposite side of Bella. "But I want to hit her."

"Oh hey, newbies. Did you decide to join us?" A gravelly voice asked and they nodded. "My name's Lauren." The girl said gruffly, her short, boyish hair framing her face.

"I'm Harry and that's Draco. So, are we supposed to try to hit the other people?" Lauren nodded.

"Also try to catch the ball." She eyed the mousy girl on the floor and her fist clenched. "Hate her."

"Who?"

"Isabella Swan." She said in a mocking voice. Draco laughed loudly in response.

"Good to know we're on the same side!" Lauren guffawed loudly with him.

"Yeah, she moved here about two years ago and everyone was infatuated with her. I mean, she started going out with a Cullen! But what really annoys me is the way she acts so.."

"Ditzy? Clumsy? Innocent?"

"No, like a damsel in distress." Harry frowned as the two continued insulting the girl.

"Well, people can change!" The other two stared at him and he shied away. "Well, sometimes.

"FWWWWWWWWWEEET!" The coach blew the whistle and Lauren threw a ball at them.

"Let's go team."

* * *

"Did you see her face?" Draco roared with laughter and Lauren joined in. "It hit her right in that area!" The two of them kept giggling about Bella's pain and Harry sighed. The two of them had begun throwing the balls at Bella and three of them hit her, all in different spots.

"Honestly-"

"Potter that was the only time I could do something to her and get away with it. Let me have my glory." As Harry was about to respond, a ball whizzed past his face. Turning, Draco smirked when he saw the fuming boy. "Who's that?" Next to him, Lauren growled.

"Tyler." The blonde shrugged and picked up a ball.

"Let's show these idiots what we're made of." He said before launching it. Soon, Harry was diving and ducking as the other team shot balls at him. "Potter, throw it back at them!" Draco hissed as he bent down to scoop a ball up.

"No, let them throw all of their ammo at us and when they run out, we can ambush them!" Draco paused before dropping them.

"That's a somewhat smart idea." A small scream was heard next to them and they looked to see a team mate fall. "We only have two more people with us." Another ball whizzed past and one went down. "Scratch that, there's only us and Lauren." Draco dashed over to whisper the plan into her ear. She looked at Harry before nodding. The three of them spent the next five minutes dodging balls and at last, all of them were on their side. Looking over, Harry grinned when he saw the remaining five.

"LET'S GO!" He yelled before running to the balls. He threw countless of them over and struck two people. He dashed back and watched as Draco struck out another person. A few moments later, Lauren got another one and finally, it was them three and a scared looking boy. Draco smirked at him and waved. The poor boy stumbled back and Draco nailed him in the chest. There was a deafening silence before their team went wild. The two wizards shared a smirk before turning and walking into the locker rooms.

* * *

"I must admit. Muggle schools aren't all that bad." Draco grinned mischievously. Harry groaned and walked faster.

"Harry! Draco!" They both turned to spot Angela waving at them. She ran up to them before smiling. "I'm free right now, so do you guys want to go to La Push?"

"Sure, thanks." Harry grinned back. "Will we be driving?"

"Unless you two want to walk two miles, come on." They obediently followed her and got into the car, Harry sitting shot gun. Just as they were about to pull out, he spotted Bella and the marble man. Suddenly, he looked up and his topaz eyes narrowed. Angela didn't say a word, she just pressed on the pedal and they were out of his sights in minutes.

"What was his name again?" Draco asked.

"Edward Cullen." Was the curt reply Angela gave. Harry looked over at her and was alarmed to see her pale face.

"Are you okay?" She shrugged and sighed.

"He's angry, I can tell. Did you see that bruise on her arm?" Harry turned and glared at Draco. "Did you two have something to do with that?"

"We were only playing dodge ball." Harry chuckled nervously. The girl rolled her eyes before quieting. "He's not going to try and kill us, is he?" She shrugged in response and they all fell silent.

"So, how was your first day here?" Angela asked suddenly.

"It was-"

"Completely different from what I expected. My magic is still intact and I don't think I've contracted any diseases from the muggles."

"Malfoy, stop it."

"However, it was still pretty dull. And frankly, some of the muggles are complete buffoons." Harry groaned and shook his head. Angela let out a short laugh.

"Muggles can be very intelligent." Draco snorted.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"They can be! I mean, they've invented so many things without the use of magic."

"Oh, like the TV." Harry jumped into the small argument. "They're kind of like the paintings at Hogwarts."

"Is that all?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Angela reached into her pocket and threw something at him.

"They also invented cell phones." The blonde peered at it before flipping it open.

"What does this do?"

"It…lets you communicate with other people." Draco began pressing in random buttons and soon, a ringing sound was heard.

"Hello?" A nasally voice replied. Draco blinked at it before yelling at it.

"WHO IS THIS?" Harry started coughing and Angela let out a small giggle. The other voice stayed silent before answering.

"This is President Lowe's secretary. Do you wish to make an appointment?"

"WHAT? APPOINTMENT FOR WHAT?" Draco continued shouting. An irritated sigh was heard.

"We don't have time for prank calls. Good day." With that, the person hung up. Draco stared at the device bemusedly before throwing it at Harry.

"Muggles are stupid." Harry let out a bark of laughter that sounded just like his deceased god father. "They are!"

"Sure, Draco." For the rest of the drive, the two of them teased Draco mercilessly, the blonde pouting. Finally, Angela stopped the car in front of a small store and got off.

"We'll walk from here." The other two obediently followed her and she led them to a small house. Knocking on it, she waited patiently until a big, bulk man opened the door. "Hello, Sam." The man grunted before looking at the two wizards.

"Who are they?" Angela smiled mysteriously.

"Friends. They have something they wanted to talk about so I brought them here." A soft, melodic voice came from behind the man.

"Who is it?" Sam looked back and shouted an answer.

"Just some kids from Forks." He stepped back and walked inside, leaving the door open. Harry was about to follow him when Angela restrained him.

"Don't stare." He looked at her confusedly, but she offered no other words and they went in. Inside, Harry's stomach started growling when he smelled the delicious aroma.

"It smells so good." He whined and Draco snorted.

"Still a Gryffindor." They followed Angela into what seemed to be a kitchen. Inside, Sam was leaning against a counter and there was a woman cooking something. The woman turned her head and Harry averted his eyes, the long pink lines standing out. Draco, on the other hand, gaped at her before raising a hand. "What in the bloody hell happened?" Angela face palmed herself and Sam stood up threateningly. As Harry moved away, Sam towered over the blonde. Ignorant of the potential danger, Draco continue talking. "That is on big-" Sam clenched his fists. "Disgusting-" Harry covered his eyes. "Stain." There was a long pause before three occupants went: HUH? Draco scoffed before walking to the wall. Honestly, how did you not see this revolting thing? It stands out so much! Where are the house elves for Merlin's sake?" They both got blank stares from the other occupants.

"Draco, shhh!" Harry hissed. The blonde fell silent and Harry cleared his throats. "Um, we just wanted to ask you guys about the Culawns." There was an awkward silence.

"What are Culawns?" Sam asked. Angela sighed.

"He means Cullens."

"Oh." The… La Pushian (I know what they're actually called. Just didn't know how to spell it.) did not offer any more information. "We can't tell you anything." Angela let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head.

"Why not?" Sam hesitated before shaking his head. "Well, thanks anyways." Angela mumbled before stalking off.

"So what now?" Harry asked. Angela shrugged.

"We'll figure something else out. In the meantime, let's go to the beach!"

"There's a beach here?" Harry looked around the lush area.

"Yeah, I'll show you!" Angela laughed before taking off. The wizards chased her, both of them panting heavily.

"Where…is..it?" Draco panted. Angela let out a carefree laugh and just kept running. When Harry heard the sounds of waves crashing, he quickened his pace and soon passed Angela. When he reached the beach, he stopped in amazement and grinned.

"This is my first time going to a beach!" He grinned. Hearing puffs behind him, he turned as Draco bowled into him.

"First time?" Angela asked bemusedly. Harry chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, my…family wasn't…big on vacations." Suddenly, loud shouts were heard. Craning his necks, Harry saw a small trail. "Where does that lead?

"I don't know." Angela replied. Harry started following the trail and the other two quickly followed. When they reached a small clearing, Harry was astonished to see someone jump off the cliff.

"WAIT!" He cried and the other four turned to look at him. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back.

"See? Muggles are crazy! They're probably in some weird cult where you have to commit suicide or something!" He hissed frantically. Harry looked at their menacing muscles before backing up.

"Ha ha ha ha..Continue with your ritual. We'll just..go." The smallest one stepped up and laughed.

"Calm down! We're just cliff diving! Are you guys new here?" Harry nodded and he smiled wider. "Cool! My name is Seth-" Suddenly, the boy froze and stared at something behind Harry. Fearing the worst, Harry sighed when he saw Angela.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Seth didn't move and one of the boys snickered.

"Seth just imprinted!" Hearing that, Draco turned his silver eyes on him.

"What?" The boy fell silent and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go. These muggles are obviously delusional." He stalked off and grabbed the other two, pulling a confused Harry and an entranced Angela with him.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked the quiet girl. She blinked before shaking her head.

"I-I-I have to go see Ben."

"Who?" Draco asked.

"My b-b-boyfriend." She stuttered. She pushed herself away from them and took off running. They dashed after her, but she seemed to have gain some unseeable power and they ere soon left in the dust. Moments later, they saw the familiar car leaving and Harry groaned.

"Why is she in such a hurry?"

"Never mind that, HOW ARE WE GETTING HOME?" Draco shrieked. Harry shrugged and started walking.

"Ooh, I always wanted to hotwire a car!" The green eyed savior grinned.

"What's that?"

"It's..like..magic! You can take someone's car and just drive!" The blonde stared at the Savior…before moaning.

"How did you survive?" Harry shrugged.

"I had Hermione and Ron. Well, it was mostly Hermione." The aristocrat nodded in understanding before looking around.

"Well, pick a car no one will miss then, Potter." Harry glanced at the parked cars before zeroing in on an old, beat up car.

"That one!" He grinned and pointed. Draco shrugged and followed the jumping brunette. Harry tried the car door and a small sigh escaped him when it opened. "Darn. I was hoping I could break in too." Draco shook his head and Harry hopped in. "Okay, watch!" The boy started rambling and Draco tuned him out. "- and voila!" Draco jumped as the car let out a loud roar. "Wow, this thing is OLD!"

"Potter. Do you know how to drive?" Draco gripped his seat as Harry buckled himself.

"Nope! But I've been watching people, so I'm pretty sure I can." Harry stepped down on a pedal and the car lurched forward. "See?" The green eyed boy let out a whoop and he shot the car out of the street.

"POTTER! STOP THE CAR!" Harry continued laughing manically and Draco groaned. "Idiot."

* * *

"Potter, this is all you fault!" Draco hissed as they watched the two men argue. Harry smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I said I'm sorry 20 times already!" Draco snarled at him.

"I TOLD you to STOP driving! What did you do? Kept getting faster and faster! You crashed into their house for goodness sake!"

"Well, that was partly your fault. You reached over and pulled the steering wheel."

"Because you almost hit the old man!"

"And that was because I saw a cat in front."

"Well, you were driving on the grass!"

"Only because there were too many cars on the road!" A loud coughing stopped the two's argument. Looking at the man's name tag, Draco groaned when he saw Chief Swan.

"Let me guess. You're Isabella's father." Draco spat the girl's name out. The man looked surprised and then skeptical.

"Yes, I am. Are you Bella's friends?" Before Draco could answer, Harry jumped up.

"LOOK!" He shouted. Chief Swam looked at him boredly and rolled his eyes.

"Kid, I've been in this line of work for so long. I'm not stupid enough-"

"NO, THAT LADY'S ABOUT TO GET RUN OVER!" They all turned and gaped as a car honked loudly. The old lady kept walking and the two police officers dashed outside. As soon as they left, Harry grabbed Draco's arm and they snuck out.

"Where's the car?" Draco hissed. Harry wordlessly pointed and they ran to it. Draco slid into the driver's seat and glowered when Harry tried to argue. "No. Just no."

"Fine. I did get us out, you know!" Draco sighed and nodded.

"Good spell work. Illusions.."

"I also made it so that once they got there, they would forget us!"

"That's great Potter. Now shut up and let me drive." The two fell silent and began their way home.

* * *

Well, there you have it. A new chapter. Still mad. Ugh, I know I shouldn't take it out on you guys..BUT I HAVE TOOOO! Sorry. I'll get over it soon, no worries. Peace out!


	11. Jacob Black and The Cullens

Here is another chappie. I'm sorry for the delay, but I had a writer's block..And a lot of projects due. Anyways, this kind of sucks soooo..Gomen. Happy Readings!

* * *

It had been three days since Harry and Draco went to La Push. Since it was a Friday, they were both still sleeping when a loud knock sounded on the door. "Draaaaaco..Get the doooooor." Harry moaned.

"No." Was the curt replied he got. Harry sat up and glowered at the door before kicking the blankets off of him. He walked to the front, cursing Draco under his breath. When he reached the door, he peeked through the door and saw a tall, bulky man. Pausing, he thought back as he tried to remember where he last saw something like this.

"Crap. La Push." He bit his lip and contemplated walking away before sighing. Opening the door, he cringed as he anticipated the other man's action.

"Um..Hi." Harry opened his eyes to see the man looking at him strangely. He straightened up and chuckled nervously.

"Hello. What brings you here? And um..Who are you?"

"My name's Jacob Black. I-"

"Wait, Black?" Harry gripped the door knob and peered into Jacob's eyes. "Are you related to Sirius?"

"Uh…I don't know? But can I come in please?" Harry stepped back and Jacob walked in.

"So, what brings you here?" Jacob smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Well, really funny story actually. On Wednesday, I was walking outside, right? When I got home, my car wasn't there." Harry froze and smiled nervously. "My car's pretty old, but I made it by myself, so it's something I cherish. Anyways, I was thinking about calling the police..when I looked outside and saw my car." Harry looked at him before sitting down with him.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Jacob looked at him and frowned.

"You're not human."

"Excuse me?" Harry clenched his fist as he observed the male.

"I can smell it. You don't smell like humans. You're smell is a little more…electrifying? It makes my nose really tingly. Yeah." Harry looked at the man before leaning forward, his innocent stance becoming more alert.

"So you're basically saying you're not human either?" Jacob froze and Harry smirked. "Well, you're from La Push, aren't you? I'll give you some information in return for some information about the Cullens." Harry looked at him and Jacob swallowed.

"Um, I..I" Suddenly, a door slammed open and a messy looking Draco walked out, his hair sticking up in different directions.

"Potter, who was the idiot knocking on the door?" The blonde yawned loudly and Harry pointed at Jacob. When Draco turned to him, the two males froze and Jacob halfway rose off the couch. As Harry looked upon the spectacle awkwardly, he noticed the slight shaking of Jacob's hand.

"Jacob? Are you okay?" Jacob turned his dark eyes on Harry and he jumped up and ran out. The two wizards looked at the retreating La Pushian.

"Who was that?" Draco asked after a pause.

"That was Jacob..Black." Draco looked up sharply. "I don't know."

"I could ask mother if you want. We have a book on pureblood lineage."

"Alright then. Maybe that's why Remus has a cottage out here? Because of Sirius?" The two fell silent as they remembered the deceased.

"That is possible, but not very likely. Most wizards, once they reach adulthood, buy summer homes in different places." Draco yawned again and looked blearily at the muggle clock Harry had obtained from Hermione. "How do you read that thing?"

"It's 7:20, Malfoy." The pair fell silent before Draco sighed and walked back to his room.

"It's still early. I'm sleeping."

"We have classes in an hour!" Harry shouted at his retreating back. All he got in response was the slamming door. "Prick." He mumbled as he leaned back. His mind began wandering. "What are they?" He moaned, wearily swiping his hand over his face. "And what are the La Pushians?" To him, it seemed like the La Pushians didn't get along with the Cullens. But for what reason?

* * *

"There are three of them standing in the front!" Draco hissed in Harry's ear as they walked into the building. "What do we do?" As the duo neared the trio, Harry bit his lip and contemplated.

"Let's just walk pass them. They can't do much in front of hundreds of Muggles." Draco snorted in response.

"More like fifty muggles." The two of them fell silent and kept walking. Harry was aware of the golden eyes burning into their retreating back, but he didn't stop. When they reached the inside, they took off in a dead sprint, bumping into groups of people. Finally, they ran into the restroom and stopped, both panting for breath. "What do we do?" Draco wailed.

"Shhh!" Harry reprimanded. He leaned against the wall and breathed heavily. "This would be so much easier if we knew what they were! What if they're dangerous creatures?" Draco nodded in agreement. "Should I just ask Hermione?" The blonde's lip curled back and Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron won't be involved, calm down." Although Draco had become friends with Harry and Hermione, the blonde still disliked the family of red heads for some reason. Harry didn't know the exact reason, but old habits die hard he supposed.

"I suppose. If you think she'll help." Harry frowned before shooting upright.

"Wait, what about Isabella?"

"What about her?"

"Maybe we can ask her! She's a harmless muggle, right? We can just confound her and-" The door swung open and the two wizards turned to see a very still bronze headed male.

"What are you talking about?" The smooth tone slid past them and they both backed up.

"What..what do you mean?" Harry chuckled nervously.

"What are you planning to do with Bella? What is a Muggle? What are you two?" The two wizards looked at each other before Draco stepped forward.

"To answer your question, we are two males who had just moved here from a place far, far away. A muggle is a term we use for people like your precious Isabella. And we were only planning to ask her a few questions." Harry nodded quickly when the amber eyes turned to him. Again, as their eyes met, a small shiver ran through his body as his magic shifted slightly.

"That doesn't answer my question. You two aren't human. What are you?"

"Well, that would imply that you aren't human either. So what are you?" Harry shot back. The smoldering eyes touched his again. "Answer our question first." Edward paused before nodding.

"Not here though. My family is outside waiting for me. Let's go." He turned swiftly and stalked off, leaving the other two behind.

"Should we try to make a run for it?" Harry asked nervously.

"Something tells me they're going to come after us." Draco muttered back solemnly. They began to follow the creature at a more sedated pace.

When they reached outside, the bell rang and soon, it was only the five Cullens and the two wizards. They all stood their awkwardly as both sides observed each other. Finally, the small pixie girl spoke up.

"I'm Alice." She bounced up and Harry reared back in shock. "Sorry.

"Um, I'm Harry. And this is Draco." Harry turned to point at the blonde only to see him glaring at the tall, blonde female on the other side. "Draco!"

"What? I was wondering if she bleached her hair. It's such an atrocious color!" The girl in question hissed at them and Harry slapped a hand over Draco's mouth. Suddenly, Edward spoke up.

"Why can't I read your minds?"

"Um, excuse me?" Harry stuttered out. Draco reached over to lightly touch his hand and he nodded. "I would hope you couldn't read my mind because that's not normal." He watched them closely and pouted when he saw no reaction.

"Perhaps we aren't normal." The male who had cornered Harry before replied."Excuse me, but what is your name again?" Alice grinned.

"That's Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I think you know Edward already." Harry nodded and extended a hand impulsively.

"Nice to meet you." Before he could realize what he did, Alice bounced up and her tiny hands slid into his. He suppressed a shiver that racked through his body as he noticed the extreme heat difference.

"Potter!" Draco pulled him back. "You don't fraternize with the enemy!"

"They didn't do anything yet. They're not enemies."

"Still!" Draco turned and scowled. "Let's just get this going. What are you?" The Cullens looked uncomfortably at each other before Alice stepped up.

"Simply put, we're vampires." There was a long moment of silence before the two wizards burst out laughing.

"Vampires?" Harry clutched his sides. "Honestly speaking, we've seen so many vampires, and you are DEFINITELY not vampires."

"Perhaps they are escapees from Azkaban?" Draco asked once he stopped chortling. "They do seem very delusional."

"No, that would have been in the news."

"Well, there is a prison in America too. I think it's called Bernstast?" They both nodded.

"That would explain a lot actually."

"What are you talking about?" An agitated voice broke between them and they turned to look at a fuming Edward.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about." Harry waved a hand dismissively at him.

"We are vampires!" Alice pouted at them. Harry clucked his tongue before sighing.

"What exactly makes you a vampire?" They fell silent and exchanged glances before Edward spoke up with his smooth baritone.

"We drink blood." The wizards nodded and stored the information away in their heads. "We are very fast, we have an excellent sense of sound and sight. We are rock hard…" Draco let out a loud snort which he turned into a cough. "We are very strong.."

"We're beautiful." Rosalie spoke up haughtily. "We're basically viewed as gods and goddesses."

"Our mortal enemies are the Quileutes." Emmett grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"What?"

"The dogs from La Push." Rosalie snarled out and Harry looked bemused.

"I thought they were La Pushians." He muttered before gesturing for them to continue.

"We also can't go into the sunlight because we sparkle." At this, Draco openly chortled and Harry stared at them gob smacked. "We also have special gifts." Alice finished.

"Which are?" Draco prompted her. When she opened her mouth to tell them, Jasper grabbed her and shook his head.

"You haven't told us what you are." Edward peered at them from underneath his eyelashes. Draco looked at Harry and they both nodded in unison before walking away. "Wait, where are you going?" Harry turned back and grinned at them.

"First of all, you're not vampires. Second of all, we never said we were going to tell you what we are. Thirdly, we have enough information." Harry wiggled his fingers and a light hiss came out of Edward's mouth. He leaned forward and Alice laid a retraining hand on him.

"Let them go. I know we'll be seeing them soon." She smiled brightly and Harry narrowed his eyes at her before they both turned and started walking to class.

* * *

**ATTENTION:** If you want a one shot, short story, ect. dedicated to you, go on my profile and see what you can do to get it. It doesn't take much, I PROMISED! Also, seriously. Gimme some ideas. I got some good ideas from people that will happen in later chapters.


	12. Mary Alice Brandon

Here is ANOTHER chapter. Take this as an apology for taking so long to update from last time. Well, this story is reaching it's climaaaax. Everything is being explained, but forgive me if it doesn't match up with Twilight. I tried, but I had to switch some things around. Enjoy, my lovelies!

* * *

"I feel like they're going to come after us and eat us." Harry bit his lip and clenched the cloak tighter around him. Draco sighed loudly and shook his head.

"Just sit still until the day is done. Then we can go talk to mum and Granger." Draco rolled his eyes. "You're the one that wouldn't skip school. Nook, you just had to come today."

"I wanted to see Angela! She still hasn't told us why she ran off so fast the other day. And she might be able to help!" Harry beamed and Draco sighed.

"We only have one class with her. And that's the class we have with dear Isabella and Mr. Cullen. What will you do then?"

"Darn." Harry frowned and sighed. "I guess I could just grab her during lunch then. I mean, we're hiding in the restroom for Salazar's sake."

"You know what? You stay here. I'm going." Draco stood up and dusted his pants off. "Keep the invisibility cloak on."

"Wait! Draco- Draco, what are you- Get back.." The blonde slammed the door behind him and harry groaned. "He never listens." He leaned back and continued fretting, worried about what the blonde was up to. Finally, the door swung open and Draco walked in with a bemused Angela.

"Where is he?" She asked, looking around.

"Potter! Come out!" Harry took off the hood of the cloak and Angela let out a terrified yelp when she saw his floating head. "I got the girl, let's go." Draco turned and pulled Angela with him, ignoring her confused questions. Harry followed him leisurely, taking time to fold his trusty coat and place it in his bag. He dashed out to see Draco and Angela frozen.

"Hey, what's-" Draco turned around and pressed his finger to his lips. Harry walked quietly until he was next to them and gasped when he saw two bulky figures.

"What are they doing here?" Peering closely, Harry could make out the familiar faces. "Isn't that Jacob? And…what's that kid's name? S..Sam? No..Se.. !" He grinned happily when he figured their names out, but his shout gathered unwanted attention. The two males looked over and began walking to them. "Oops."

"Angela, where's you muggle contraption?" Draco hissed. Angela turned on her tail and started sprinting, the two wizards following close behind. She jumped into the car and Harry and Draco dove into the back.

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" Harry screeched and they peeled out of the parking lot. He glanced back to see two shocked expressions on the Quileutes. "That was close!"

"Potter."

"Hm?"

"I said this once. I'll say it again. HOW ON EARTH DID YOU MANAGA TO SURVIVE?" Draco bopped him on his head and Harry whimpered.

"I'm sorry!" The blonde groaned and leaned against the seat. An awkward silence fell over them before Angela spoke up.

"Where am I supposed to go exactly?" Blushing, Harry started giving her the direction, not noticing two huge wolves looking at them from the trees.

* * *

"That's..surprising." Angela stammered out. "I have no idea what they could be!"

"They sound like deranged escapees from prison." Draco yawned. Harry walked back with drinks and sat down.

"Well, now that you're up to date, should I get Hermione? And maybe your mother?"

"Get Granger first. Mother's probably in the middle of her afternoon tea." Draco waved him off. Harry walked to the fireplace and threw powder in.

"133 Kingspoint Road!" The familiar green flames shot up and soon Harry could see Hermione's living room. He sighed and got on his knees before sticking his head in. "Hermione? Heeeeermy? HERMIONE GRANGER?" He started shouting. A loud crashing noise rang through the house and soon thumps were heard before Hermione got down.

"Harry!" She squealed before hugging his head.

"Ouch, hey Hermione." She smiled a watery smile before hitting him very hard. "OUCH!"

"Why haven't you owled me yet? How is it over there? Are you eating right? You look really-"

"Hermione, I'm fine..Well, kind of. There's something I have to talk to you about. Are you free?" Hermione bit her lip and turned around.

"I'm in the middle of a huge..scandal. Did you hear the news?" Harry shook his head. "Do you remember Eddie Carmichael?"

"No? Who is that?" Hermione let out a loud huff.

"Remember during our fifth year when you and Ron were about to buy Brain Elixir?" Harry pondered for a long moment before nodding. "He was the one who was trying to sell it to you. Anyways, he's been selling Felix Felicis to Muggles and when the Aurors caught him, they couldn't fix everyone's memories so they called the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. As the head of the Muggle Worthy Excuse Committee, I have to figure out reasonable explanations for all of them."

"Oh. I'm-"

"But if you need my help, I can most certainly come. Step back." She commanded before stepping though. "It's so good to see you!" She laughed and grabbed him in a hug. He patted her bushy hair awkwardly and Draco cleared his throat.

"Hello Granger."

"Draco? What are you doing- Harry, you brought him along with you?" She glared at him.

"No! Draco snuck into my suitcases without me knowing!" Hermione pursed her lips and her gaze fell onto Angela. "Please don't tell me you used magic in front of a Muggle and you need me to obliviate her."

"No! She's-"

"Hello. I'm Angela. My mother's a squib, so don't worry." Hermione stared at her for a minute before nodding.

"I see. Then what is it that you need help with?"

"Sit down, Granger." Draco extended a hand. She eyed him curiously before graciously seating herself. "Now you see, Mr. Potter here wanted to escape the magic filled world, correct?" Hermione nodded, not sure where he was going. "However-"

"For Salazar's sake!" Harry cried. He then launched into an explanation with Draco and Angela helping him. When he finished, Hermione was biting her lip.

"You see Granger? That's why we had to call you. Now, my theory is that they escaped from prison, the nearest one is Bernstast. Could you help us?" Hermione looked at him and sighed loudly.

"I do have a lot of work…But of course. I'll get back to you when I find any information."

"Wait!" Harry held up a hand as she rose. "We didn't tell her about the Quileutes!"

"The what?" Hermione looked at him. As Harry started explaining to her, he didn't miss the way Angela started blushing. "I see. I will go research both topics. Until we figure out what they are, DON'T go near them. Now, I really have to go back." She walked to the Floo and threw the powder in. "By the way, Harry. Andromeda and Teddy want you to come and visit soon. You too, Draco." She waved and disappeared into the flames.

"Merlin." Draco sighed and fell onto the couch. "Why did they have to be delusional for goodness sake?"

"Well, do you think your mother's done?" Harry asked nervously. Draco peered at him before sighing.

"I'll go check." As Draco dropped to his knees, Harry walked over and sat down next to Angela.

"So how is Rita?" She looked up and smiled awkwardly.

"She's still a bug. Since my dad doesn't really know about magic and everything, we pretended she was just a new..pet of sorts. He's alright with it. Oh! That reminds me. Am I supposed to feed her bug food or human food?"

"I…Well, since she's in her animagus form, bug food. Wizards and witches usually tend to take on their animals characteristics when they're transformed." Angela nodded thoughtfully.

"You know a lot about this, don't you? Does that mean you're an animagus too?" Harry nodded. "Oh, what are you?"

"I…um.." He looked at her and she nodded.

"It's alright. I guess it's kind of some top secret thing, right?" Harry shrugged half heartedly and Draco came back.

"Mum's coming through." He announced. Seconds later, the flames flared up and Narcissa elegantly stepped through. She looked around with neutrality until she saw Angela.

"And you are?"

"Um, I'm Angela." Angela looked down and shuffled away from her stare. Narcissa pressed her lips together and turned to Draco.

"Darling, what have you found out?" Draco started telling his mom about everything they just found out while Harry quietly whispered to Angela.

"Just don't talk to her unless she speaks to you first." Angela nodded and zipped her mouth shut.

"I understand." Narcissa sat down in the armchair. "From what you're telling me, it seems like your mysterious creatures might be a mixed breed." Seeing her son's look of expectancy, she continued. "I'm thinking perhaps they might have some vampracy in them, which explains their eating habits, along with incubi heritage, which explains their looks. However, I'm not quite sure about the whole..sparkling and hard as stone bit. Vampire skin is a bit tougher than a normal mortals, but not to a point where it can be compared with rocks." She fell silent and the other two held their breaths. "If you can get a sample from them, I can owl it to Mr. Brocks, remember him Draco? He'll be able to figure out what they are."

"Alright mother. Oh! Could I also borrow the book on pureblood lineage while we're at it?" Narcissa looked at him strangely. "Did you have any relatives that lived here?" Narcissa looked at him before shrugging.

"I shall give you the book tonight then, darling. If that's all?" He nodded. "Then I shall be on my way. Good day, Mr. Potter. Stay safe, darling." She stepped back into the flames and disappeared. Once she was gone, Angela let out a huge sigh.

"Sorry, but she scares me." Harry laughed and patted her head.

"Well, I suppose all we can do now is wait." He sighed.

"Of course. I know Granger is the Queen of books, but not even she can-" The flames sparked up and Hermione stepped out. "GRANGER?"

"I'm sorry for dropping by unexpectedly, but after I went home, I couldn't concentrate, so I looked up everything and I found this." She wheezed out. Harry grabbed her elbow and sat her down.

"Breathe, Hermione." She took in some air and leaned back. "How did you get information so quickly?"

"You know the book Wizarding Prisons and all the History?" She asked. Harry and Draco shook their heads and she sighed. "It's a self searching book, written by Ida Monstar three centuries ago. All you have to do is write the name on the 1st page and it'll show you everyone who has been in a wizarding prison that relates." Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out a thin book. "Here."

"Why is it so small?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and tapped it with her wand. It suddenly enlarged and Harry let out a loud grunt as he fell off the couch from the weight of it.

"Look inside it." Harry opened it and gaped at all the criminal profiles. "Here." Hermione pointed at a picture that had a woman staring blankly at them.

"She looks familiar…Like..Alice.." Harry blinked and held t to Draco. "Right?" The blonde nodded wordlessly.

"Read it." Hermione gasped out before leaning against the couch."

"Mary Alice Brandon. Born June 27th, 1901, Admitted into Bernstast Prison in February 20, 1915.

Family: William Brandon (father), Marlene Brandon (mother), Katherine Willock (stepmother), Cynthia Brandon (little sister)

Background: Mary was born to William and Marlene Brandon, a wealthy pureblood family in America. She was the first child to the couple. She showed no sign of magic, which prompted her family to believe she was a squib. However, when she was 7, Mary began seeing things. She claimed it was the future and one day she had a vision that her mother was going to be killed. The vision she had turned true 7 years later, when Alice was 14. After Marlene's death, William married Katherine Willock. Mary began accusing her stepmother of killing her mother and one day, Mary tried to burn Katherine, which led to the family believing she was insane. Mary tried to run away, harming many people in her haste, but she was caught and placed into Bernstast when she was 15.

Crimes: Attempt murder to Katherine, injuring 6 civilians, also insane; suspected of killing Derrick Jones, a guard

Released: Never, on March 24, 1920, Mary vanished along with Derrick Jones, the guard. Later, his body was found, but Mary was never seen again." Harry finished reading and he looked at the horrified faces of Angela and Draco.

"That can't be Alice! She's so sweet!" Angela cried. Harry frowned and nodded.

"She does seem really nice too.."

"Waaait..there's..a..back." Hermione wheezed out. Harry turned the page.

"Derrick Jones."

"Read…his…uuugh.." Hermione grabbed her side and Harry skimmed the page. "Wait..It says here that he's a hybrid. An incubus-khione hybrid." Harry looked at her and she nodded. "Is that..what the Cullens are? Wait, what's a khione?"

"Potter, did you not learn this at Hogwarts?" Draco rolled his eyes. "In the Greek myths, Khione is the goddess of snow. Khiones are snow creatures, deathly cold, ice-like, can't go into the sun, ect." Hermione sat up and groaned.

"I…am really not..fit for running…I looked..up..the characteristics…of.."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin! Here!" Draco waved his wand and Hermione grabbed the glass of water. She chugged it down and gasped loudly.

"What a kind gentleman you are." She said dryly. She turned to Harry and leaned forward. "I don't know a lot about magical creatures, but I have a coworker, Louise Harnnet, that does. She can come by tomorrow if you're interested."

"Yes. Thank you so much, Hermione." Harry hugged her and she smiled wearily.

"No problem. Just be careful, alright?" She stumbled back into the fireplace and Harry held up the book.

"Wait! Your book.." He blinked at it and Draco groaned.

"Just give it back later, Potter. We have some planning and investigation to do."

* * *

TADA! I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. Took a lot of thinking for me...Since I had to make it fit with everything else. Oh, joy! Again, hmu if you have any ideas! I predict that..there..should be 10-15 more chapters of this if no one gives me any ideas. (Thank you for those who did! You guys inspired me to write this chapter!)


End file.
